


Toast me

by cursednsfw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Kinda, Smut, Toaster Sex, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursednsfw/pseuds/cursednsfw
Summary: Hank is a toaster, Connor is a piece of toast. Hank gets Connor off, when Connor is inside of him.





	Toast me

Gavin Reed got out of bed in the morning, rubbing sleep sand out of his eyes, before making his way to the bathroom.   
He quickly got ready for work.

Gavin walked into the kitchen, deciding he for once should perhaps eat breakfast before work, instead of sitting hungry at his desk waiting for lunch time.

The Detective got out a package of toast and pulled one piece of toast out of it. Gavin put the toast into his toaster and turned around to get things out of his fridge while he waited.

Connor meanwhile felt nervous, as he felt Gavin’s big hand wrap around him. So today would be the day he would be eaten. Connor had thought about that quite a bit and he was quite nervous for the big day to come. 

He had also talked to Hank, the big grey toaster standing on the counter and Hank had told him he didn't have to be nervous. 

He felt Gavin put him inside of Hank. Being this close to the toaster felt terribly intimate. 

He soon felt the toaster get warm, the feeling nice on his bread.  
“Hank, that feels - good”, Connor said, feeling nervous for a completely different reason now. 

“If you think that feels nice, let me show you something”, Hank answered and got a little hotter. He instantly heard Connor moan at the sensation. 

“Please, Hank, _don't_ stop”, Connor begged, enjoying the nice heat rubbing against his bread.  
“I won't, Connor”, Hank promised, turning up the heat a little more.

Connor was a moaning mess inside of Hank, the fact that he was about to be eaten almost forgotten.   
As Connor moaned extra loudly the toaster finished with a ping.   
Gavin turned around and got his toast out of the toaster. He started smearing butter on it and the sensation was overwhelming on Connor’s oversensitive bread.

Gavin picked up his toast and Connor tried to remember Hank's words, that he didn't have to be nervous.   
Gavin bit into him and started chewing.

It was a strange sensation, but nice nonetheless.   
Connor could however feel his thoughts slowly starting to drift away, as Gavin kept on chewing and he held on to the words of Hank, for as long as he still could. 

Hank watched Gavin eat Connor, a little sad. He had really liked this piece of toast, there had been something special about him.


End file.
